Garden
by Pine1
Summary: Really good! Zelphie, Quifer and Squnoa! be nice and remember to R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Selphie woke to a knock on her door. "Hay Selphie." Zell greeted "Wanna come to the cafeteria with me for breakfast." he asked  
  
"Sure come on in." Selphie said, she grabbed her yellow dress and some other things and bounced into the bathroom, to get ready to go.  
  
Zell closed the door behind him and sat down on her unmade bed and looked at the pictures on her desk. One was of Squall and Rinoa, another of Seifer and Quistis, and one of her dog, Maggie.  
  
He glanced at the pictures she had tacked on to her wall. One was of her and Zell on a train ride, another of Rinoa and Quistis making funny faces, another was of Zell after a hot fog eating contest that he had won that summer.  
  
As he glanced around her noticed there were none of her and her cowboy friend Irvine. Heck there were none of Irvine at all. Some thing must have happened.  
  
Selphie finally emerged from the bathroom. "Are you ready for the garden festival next week?" she asked  
  
"Yea" Zell lied, he had no date, and no suit, infact he wasn't even planning on going. "Are you" he asked.  
  
"No..." she frowned and hesitated weather or not to continue her sentence.  
  
Zell could tell she was uncomfortable. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on going either, I don't have a suit or a date or anything.  
  
Selphie managed a weak smile, "I don't have a dress, or a date." She confessed, her eyes went blank as she stared of into space, she was deep in thought about somthing.  
  
'Wired, that looks so creepy' Zell thought, he quickly changed the subject. "Boy am I hungry." he said rubbing his tummy. And the two departed for the cafeteria.  
  
They met Quistis and Seifer at their normal table. The Instructor and student were holding hands under the table. Very unprofessional.  
  
"Hi!" Selphie greeted them happier than she was earlier.  
  
Quistis gave a smile "Morning Selphie, and Zell." she greeted them, Seifer managed to flash a smile too.  
  
Selphie and Zell sat across the table from the couple.  
  
Seifer gave Quistis' hand a squeeze and eyes her. She managed a quick smile hidden from the veiw of other students.  
  
Selphie turned to Zell and chatted with him for a while. Suddenly Selphie's normal bright sparkle left her eyes. She looked past Zell, her gaze was stone.  
  
Zell turned around in his seat to see Irvine entering the cafeteria and taking a seat in the corner of the room. Several girls flocked to him and he began to flirt, possibly trying to make Selphie gelous.  
  
From behind him he heard a snarl coming from Selphie, she dismissed Irvine with a wave of her hand. She rolled her eyes, "Oh please." she moaned. Something had most certainly happened between the two. But Zell was not about to but into Selphie and Irvines affairs.  
  
Selphie returned to her normal chatter with Zell.  
  
Rinoa and Squall cam to the table, holding hands as always. They were always such a cute couple.  
  
"Hay guys!" Rinoa said in her normal happy way. Squall gave a wave with his free hand, and flashed a rare smile.  
  
AFTER BRECKFAST  
  
Quitis led the group to first period.  
  
Irvine was far behind so as not to be seen by Selphie or any of his friends.  
  
Quistis and Seifer were flirting, Selphie was chatting with Zell, and Rinoa was smiling at Squall.  
  
The instructor unlocked her room and it began to fill with her first period students.  
  
"New seating arrangements class." she announced and seated her self at her desk and looked at the chart she had drawn up the night before and made some slight adjustments.  
  
"Seifer, front row, right side, closest to the middle aisle."  
  
"Selphie, second row, above Seifer." Oh how she loved being , match maker, "Zell next to her."  
  
"Squall, left side, front row, closest to the middle aisle." she could not resist "Rinoa, next to him."  
  
"Irvine," she had to hold back a giggle growing inside of her. "Right side, 3rd row, closest to the middle aisle. Above Selphie." Quistis secretly hoped they would flirt, they were so cute together, Selphie and Zell. And if they did Irvine would have to sit back there and watch it all.  
  
After situating the rest of the students she began her lesson.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Seifer drove Quistis in to the city with him for dinner. She could only hope that the restaurant he bang her to would not be too expensive.  
  
He parked the car and brang her to a nice place on the edge of the town. It was quite and simple.  
  
Quistis appreciated this sweet guesture.  
  
She could remember him asking her out. He had turned all red and tried to hide his face. And when he finally spat it out she was so happy she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Seifer lead her calmly to a table. He looked at her all dressed up and beautiful her eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
And at that moment Seifer felt her LOVED her.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL II  
  
Squall knocked on Rinoa's dorm room door.  
  
She came to answer it bare except for a towel about he r body. Her wet black hair clung to her shoulders. "Hay!" she greeted him with a smile.  
  
He blushed, "Is this an inconvenient time." he knew it was. He thought it was wired to see Rinoa, wit h nothing on but a towel, but she thought nothing of it.  
  
"No, not at all." she smiled and opened the door for him to come in. "Wait here while I get dressed and all." And she bounced into her bathroom.  
  
He peered around her room, it was a familiar place to him. He spotted the bow in the corner of her room next to her desk. He picked it up. Feeling the groves where her hands had rested, the paint had long scince been rubbed off after many battles.  
  
She entered the room from the bathroom, her hair still wet but fully dressed.  
  
They walked out to the courtyard as they often did just hanging out under the old weeping willow tree.  
  
"Have you ever thought about the future, Squall" Rinoa asked out of the blue.  
  
"With you, yes." he smiled  
  
Rinoa was charmed but shown a deep red color. Squall leaned over her. Her head in the crock of his neck. His breath tickling the back of her neck. "Did I tell you, 'I love you' yet today?" he asked in a mummer.  
  
"No." she breathed.  
  
"Well I do." he whispered, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
After they pulled away Rinoa gave a smile. "I love you too, Squall." she blushed and he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She sat sideways so she could see him. They smiled at each other and she rested her head on his chest. His steady heartbeat thudding in her ears.  
  
He rested his head on hers and they both fell asleep under the old bent willow tree behind it's thick curtain of bent limbs and leaves. It's wide arc over head provided a romantic getaway were no one could see them. The long tips of the limbs touched the grassy ground far below creating a thick wall of privacy.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL III  
  
Zell bent over his desk, scribbling. "Why don't you give out some more home work Quistis." he asked sarcastically. When he was done he snapped his book shut. He wondered what he should do now that he was done with his homework.  
  
He glanced at a picture tacked to his wall above his desk. It was from last years garden festival. Quistis had taken it. Selphie was wearing a floor length red gown. Her and Zell had their arms around each other's shoulders.  
  
He snapped back to reality when the clock chimed 4 o' clock. He grabbed a dollar off of his desk and left for the cafeteria to get a hot dog.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL IV  
  
Selphie skipped into the elevator. She was going to the cafeteria for a chocolate bar. The elevator stopped at the next floor. A man with a black trench coat and a ski cap covering his face. She was a little freaked out. But thought nothing of it. She knew alot of weird people at garden.  
  
The man pushed the emergency stop button in between two floors. Selphie was scared.  
  
He reached under his mysterious black trench coat and withdrew a gun.  
  
Selphie was about ready to scream. She would have, but she was not able to.  
  
He aimed the revolver at her temple. She was in tears by now.  
  
"Where is instructor Trep?" he inquired in a gruff voice.  
  
Selphie shook her head back and forth. He gabbed the gun more into her temple. "Tell me b**ch!" he ordered.  
  
"I... I... I don't know." she sputtered. Selphie knew this was the end of her life. By now she was at the point of a nervous break down.  
  
The man concealed his weapon and grinned inside. 'No one can lie with a gun at their head. She must be telling the truth. I hid my face, and disguised my voice. I'll let her live." he thought and released the stop button. He got off at the next floor.  
  
The elevator went down and the door creaked open.  
  
ZELL"S SIDE.  
  
Zell whistled a happy tune and pushed the down button for the elevator to come down. After five minuets Zell got pissed. and kicke the elevator doors. "D**m piece of sh*t." he cursed.  
  
The elevator doors finally opened.  
  
Selphie's eyes were glazed over and her red face was tear streaked. He ran forward "Selphie!?" some thing was not right.  
  
She swayed slightly back and forth before she fainted. She fell forward into Zells arms.  
  
"Selphie!?" he gasped in shock. He got her into the elevator, and pressed the floor 6 button. "We need to get you to Dr. Kawadaki." he told her, though she did not hear him. He sat down, not being able to support her. He placed her in his lap.  
  
After what seemed hours the steel doors parted, and he picked Selphie carefully. Her arms were thrown around his neck.  
  
He rushed into Dr. Kawadaki's Office. "Doctor?" he asked. She came out of a back office, busy fingering through a pile of important looking papers.  
  
With out looking up she asked. "So Zell did you hurt yourself again this time." She gave a slight smile, Zell had been there so many times.  
  
"It's not me doctor... it's... Selphie." he stuttered.  
  
The lady looked up staring at him in amazed. "Right this way." she said leading him into a small room. He laid her down on the bed. The doctor began to run some tests.  
  
After about 2 minuets. She announced Selphie was fine.  
  
The doctor scurried off to finish up some paper work.  
  
Zell sat in the chair next to her bed, waiting. He reached out and tuck her hand in his. He gazed at her. She was so... small.  
  
He ran a hand throughout her hair, hoping she would be all right.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Selphie rolled over in her bed, but she felt some thing preventing her hand from moving. She twisted in her sheets, and saw Zell. His head leaned back and dark circles under his eyes, his hand resting in hers.  
  
She gave a slight blush and smiled. She let go of his hand.  
  
Where was she? She glanced around the room. White. every thing was white, a doctor's office, she concluded. But how did she get here. She looked at Zell. He must have brought her hear.  
  
She leaned over to look at her bedside table, it was over flowing with flowers, cards, and an assortment of candy.  
  
Selphie had already grown board of being alone. She tapped Zell's knee to wake him up.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, squinting his eyes against the blinding bright light. "Oh.. Hay Selphie." he yawned and stretched.  
  
"How long have you been hear?" she asked.  
  
"Scince yesterday." he replied solemnly.  
  
"Don't you have classes?" she asked him, boy was she courious.  
  
"Nope, I've been excused from classes for today." He smiled, but it quicly turned to a frown, "What happened yesterday?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly it all came rushing back to her.  
  
"I... I was going to he cafeteria. A man got on the elevator. I couldn't see his face... and could not recognize his voice." She remembered exactly what happened next, she was ready to cry. "The man pushed the emergency stop button.. he got out a gun.." Zell's face went white with fear. "he pointed it at my head... *snif* and asked where Quistis was... 2 times... and then I told him I don't know... and he left."  
  
She broke down and hid her face in her hands. Zell patted her back. "It's gonna' be okay." he reassured her.  
  
But she saw right through his lie "No... it won't." she sputtered and threw her arms around Zell's neck, pulling him off of him chair and onto the edge of her bed.  
  
She cried into his soulder. He place his arms acwardly around her. Her crying stopped after a while, and she fell asleep, her head on Zell's chest.  
  
RINOA AND SQUALL  
  
Squall put his cell phone back into his pocket and turned to Rinoa.  
  
"How is she?" she asked worried.  
  
"She's fine." he answered.  
  
"Yippie!!!" the black haired girl exploded.  
  
Squall gave a rare smile, admiring his girlfriend's happiness.  
  
"Bye, Squall!" she waved as she skipped into her 5th period class. he turned and went into his classroom across the hall.  
  
QUISTIS  
  
"And so that was the turning point of the.. Oh! Wait, what's this." Quistis broke off from her normal drone.  
  
She bent over her computer and opened an e-mail just sent to her, One had poised on the computer mouse, the other supported her wait on the desk. She Checked her e-mail, gazing expressionlessly at the screen.  
  
"What is it.' Asked a rather large boy in the back row.  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt has gotten better she just woke up." she announced to her class. "But." she smiled "On with the lesson. The turning point was when..." 


	2. Rinoa's secret, Squall's trouble with do...

Selphie was walking down one of the garden's many corridors.  
  
Zell Was beside her.  
  
'Thanks for everything, Zell." Selphie said.  
  
"No problem!" he shrugged.  
  
Selphie turned to look at him. His blue eyes pirced her. 'Do I like Zell?' she thought 'He IS kinda cute.' she smiled and blushed. Zell, upon seeing her blush, also turned slightly pink in the cheecks. 'Maybe he likes me to.' he gave a slight smile 'maybe I am just imagining all of this.'  
  
The two got on the elevator. Selphie cringed. Remembering the events of yesterday. At the next floor she got off. "If it's alright with you, I'd rather take the stairs."  
  
Zell nodded. "Thats fine, I don't blame you." he said and steppe off of the elevator. Selphie began up the steps.  
  
"Wait for me!" Zell shouted and ran after her. Bumping slightly in to her. Causing them both to fall over in heap on the steps. They lauged till their sides ached. Zell offered Selphie a hand up. When they held each others hands they both blushed.  
  
"Thanks." she said barly above a whisper.  
  
"Yea." he smiled, and they began up the stairs.  
  
Zell walked her to her room. She openened her door and turned around in the door way to face Zell. She didn't know why she did what she did next, she guessed it was impulse.  
  
"Thank you!" she cried and threw her arms around Zell. He was surprised at first but soon came to put his arms around her. He looked down at her face, and saw that she was crying.  
  
"I'm so scared." she said, still hugging him.  
  
"Don't worry." he said "I'll keep you safe." he felt like hitting him self for saying that.  
  
"Really?" she asked pulling away.  
  
"Erm.. yea... that's what friends are for." he said. But he knew that they were slowly evolving in to more than just friends.  
  
She waved "good bye" and dissappered into her room.  
  
Zell walked off. 'I'm so stupid, what if she doesn't like me? Then I would really look dumb.'  
  
RINOA  
  
Rinoa sat at her desk writing out invitations to Squall's surprise birthday party. Every one would be coming. She would have to go gift shopping with Selphie and Quistis.  
  
She put the finishing touches on the cards and got up to deliver them. She could only imagine the look on Squall's face when they jumped up to surprise them on Friday night.  
  
SQUALL  
  
Squall walked to the cafitiria. He was so hungry he could eat even the Mystery Garden Grub.  
  
'Where's Rinoa?' he thought 'I havn't seen her all day. I wonder what she could be up to.' he was so deep in thought he ran into the cafitiria doors.  
  
"Whoa, you okay there, Squall." aksed Rinoa who was just walking by. She ran to him and put her hand to his forhead wher he had hit the doors. "Watch out for those doors, they walk up and hit you some times." she joked helping him up. He wobbled a round a little. " Are you sure your oaky?" she asked concearned.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." he said a little shock up.  
  
"Can I eat with you?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Squall said, holding back a smile. How could he refuse her.  
  
The two walked in to the cafitiria, being wary of the doors.  
  
SEIFER AND QUISTIS  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis called from the bathroom.  
  
"Yea!?" he asked  
  
She opened the door. "Can you zip up the back of my dress?" she asked turing around and holing her hair away from the zipper so it would not get cought.  
  
Seifer regarded this as the wierdest question he had ever been asked. But he did it none the less. She put on her shoes and they were out the door.  
  
He drove them to a dance club. They got out of the car and ran into the dance club. Quistis pulled Siefer onto the dance floor.  
  
"Dance with me!" she pleaded him.  
  
"No no no... I can't dance." he explained.  
  
"Dance, dance!" she said as the DJ put on a fast song. She dragged Siefer in to the middle of the dance floor. Now he had no chocie but to dance. So he did, it did not take him long to learn how to have a good time. 


End file.
